


[Art] Lady Knight

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Art, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Book: Lady Knight, Canon Asexual Character, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Keladry is canonically ace! So here's some fan art.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	[Art] Lady Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fantastic book series Protector of the Small by Tamora Pierce. Kel is canonically ace and her development from child to brilliant full fledged knight is beautiful.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
